


Splitting the Cookie

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would have parts of daddy, parts of Emily, and even parts of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splitting the Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> This first line came to me, I pulled the thread, and this is what I unraveled.

“Daddy said we’re gonna have a baby.”

“We are.” Emily sat down beside Jack on the couch. She shifted her weight in an attempt to get comfortable before giving up altogether. At six months pregnant she’d reached the ‘everything is uncomfortable’ stage.

“What's that mean?”

“Well, I'm six months pregnant. In three months the baby will come.”

“Come from where?” Jack looked at her with an amazed look on his face.

“Here.” Emily took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

“A baby is in there? That’s impossible.”

“No, its not impossible.” She laughed. “It’s true. The baby is growing in my belly and when she’s grown enough she has to come out.”

“I came from a belly?” He asked.

“Yes, your mommy’s belly. I came from a belly too, so did daddy, and everyone else in the world.”

“Will a baby come from my belly someday too, Emily?”

“No, buddy, that’s not the way it works. Only mommies have babies.”

“Well what do daddies do?”

Emily had to think about it for a moment. You would think that Hotch telling him they were having a baby would’ve led to this conversation. She never expected to be talking about this so she had to tread lightly. But she was Jack’s stepmother now and that meant that she had to have the hard conversations as well as the fun ones. If she scarred him for life he’d have his father to blame.

“Well mommies have certain things inside them and when daddies come and add their parts then they create babies. Do you understand?”

“No.” Jack shook his head.

“OK, um…remember the time we split the big cookie?”

“Uh huh.”

“It’s just like that. Daddy had one half of the cookie, I had the other half, and we put it together. Now we have a whole.”

“But you're not having a cookie, you're having a baby.” Jack said.

“Exactly,” Emily nodded. “Our two halves make a whole baby. She’ll be part me, part daddy.”

“Does she get to be part me too, Emily?”

“Sure. All the parts of you that you got from daddy, she’ll have the same parts.”

“Will I like her?” Jack asked.

“We’re not sure if it’s a ‘her’ yet. I know I call her a little girl but daddy and I want it to be a surprise. You might have a baby brother. We won't know until the baby arrives. Being surprised is fun.”

“I love surprises.” Jack replied with a grin.

“I know that.” she kissed his cheek.

“Percy has a baby sister and he doesn’t like her. I'm gonna like my baby sister, right?”

“Of course you will. Being a big brother is a great responsibility. You get to teach your sibling things.”

“Like what?”

“Well, like how to ride a bike. Or you can teach her how to color in the lines or how to build Lego ships. There are so many great things that you two can do together. Maybe she’ll like _Scooby Doo_ and _Crocodile Hunter_ just like you.”

“When will the baby come out of your belly?”

Jack was excited now. He would have a playmate right there at home all the time. What wasn’t to love about that? When his daddy first told him, Jack wasn’t sure how to feel.

He didn’t want to disappear when another child came into the family. It had always been just him…he didn’t know anything else. But having someone else around to talk to, play with, and teach things was awesome. She would have parts of daddy, parts of Emily, and even parts of him.

“In three months.” Emily said.

“How long is that?”

“It’ll be in September, right after your birthday.”

“We’ll have my birthday party and then we’ll have hers.” Jack’s butt bounced on the couch cushion. “That’ll be fun!”

“Yeah.” Emily laughed. “Gimme a hug, Jack Jack.”

“Hugs are OK for the baby?”

“Are you kidding me? Babies love hugs, especially from their big brothers. I don’t think I could go a day without a hug from you. Even when I'm far away, I still want one.”

“Me too.” Jack threw his arms around her. “I love you, Emily.”

“I love you too, Jack. I'm glad we could have this talk.”

“I'm glad I'm gonna be a big brother. I better get started.”

“On what?” Emily asked as he hopped off the couch.

“I need to pick out which toys and books I wanna share. She can have all my old Scooby Doo stuff cuz Daddy is gonna buy me new stuff. I can give her my favorite old blanket too. She’ll like it just like I did. She can't have Constable Bear but she can have Lucky Dragon. I gotta go.”

“OK buddy. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Emily.” Jack waved as he ran up the stairs to his new room at Emily’s house.

Emily just smiled, leaning back on the couch and rubbing her stomach. The baby was moving around; kicking up a storm. She was probably excited about having Jack for a brother. Blended families had their share of obstacles and Emily knew that from experience. They’d already been through so much in the past year.

This baby was a celebration of the new life she and Hotch would have as husband and wife. She was a sign that life did go on, through the good and the bad. They would be a happy family; Jack proved that beyond any of her doubts. Sometimes it was better to let go and get swept up in his excitement.

“Emily!” he called from the top of the stairs. “Come help me pick out stuff for the baby!”

“I'm coming.” Smiling, she got up from the couch and joined him.

***

  



End file.
